love and adventure
by asassin00
Summary: Fanfict pertama saya...Cerita ini berkisah tentang kehidupan seorang iblis yang telah diturunkan ke dunia manusia dikarenakan sesuatu hal... Daripada baca summary panjang-panjang mending dibaca langsung aja...Dan sesudah dibaca jangan lupa reviewnya yah... ket. character masih bisa bisa berubah,jadi diharapkan kritik dan sarannya


**Disclaimer of Fairy tail is**

**Hiro Mashima**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pertemuan Dan Awal Kehidupan Baru**

"Aku ingin menjadi iblis yang baik dan bertaman dengan manusia"  
"Hahah,dasar bodoh! Kita ini iblis semua yang kau katakana itu merupakan hal yang tidak mungkin terjadi! "  
"Mengapa?"  
"Karena iblis ada untuk menganggu manusia,dan hal itu merupakan takdir yang telah dibuat tuhan untuk para iblis sejak zaman nenek moyang kita dulu"

Kata kata itu terus terngiang di telingaku meskipun sudah 10 tahun berlalu.

Namaku adalah Gray Fullbuster,aku semula adalah seorang iblis kecil yang sebatang kara dan hidup dikucilkan oleh iblis lainnya dikarenakan keinginanku untukhidup dan berteman dengan dikarenakan suatu hal aku diusir ke aku sekarang sudah tidak mau mengingatnya,karena kini aku hidup damai sebagai manusia walaupun aku masih memiliki sedikit kekuatan aku sudah berumur 17 tahun,aku sekarang bersekolah di Fairy Tail senior highschool .Disini aku memiliki lumayan banyak teman,dan disini juga ada seorang gadis yang aku sukai,ia bernama Lucy Heartfilia .Disekolah ini aku juga mempunyai beberapa teman yang sangat dekat denganku yaitu: Natsu Dragneel "Sang Pemberani" , Elfman "Sang Pria" dan seorang lagi yang bernama Loke atau biasa dijuluki "Singa Penggoda Wanita".

Ini merupakan tahun terakhirku bersekolah di Fairy Tail senior highschool karena sebentar lagi aku akan mengikuti ujian kelulusan dan segera melanjutkan ke universitas.

"TingTong"lonceng tanda pulang sekolah berbunyi,dan disambut gembira oleh banyak siswa pun besiap-siap untuk pulang kerumah.

Ditengah perjalanan pulang aku melihat seorang anak perempuan berambut pirang indah sedang berjalan kaki menuju ke itu adalah Lucy,wajahnya terlihat begitu menawan,apalagi ditambah dengan rambut pirang yang ditiup angin dan disinari oleh sang mentari itu membuatku benar-benar betah untuk berlama-lama tiba-tibaaku dikagetkan oleh sebuah suara yang sudah tidak asing lagi aku menoleh untuk melihat sumber suara itu,aku mengetahui bahwa suara itu berasal dari Loke.

"Hei Gray! Jalan kok sambil ngelamun?" Aku merasa terkejut.  
"Kamu suka ya sama Lucy?"Kata Loke.  
"Ngggaak!"Jawabku gugup.  
"Ngaku aja!Nggak aku kasih tau siapa-siapa deh!"  
"Nnngggaaak!"Jawabku ngotot sembari mempercepat langkahku.

Akhirnya setelah 10 menit perjalanan,aku tiba dirumahku.  
*Mungkin reader bingung ya,mengapa iblis yang diusir memiliki rumah dan keluarga itu disebabkan karena aku dipungut oleh keluarga kaya,yang tidak memiliki menganggkatku menjadi anaknya karena mereka menyukai cara berpikirku.

"Selamat siang tuan muda"suara itu menyambut kepulanganku ke rumah ini dengan hangat,namun ia bukanlah orang tua atau kerabatku,dia hanyalah seorang pelayan di keluargaku.  
"Siang!"Jawabku singkat sembari menaiki tangga menuju kamarku yang berada dilantai dua.

Sesampainya dikamar aku langsung meletakkan tasku dan mengganti itu aku turun menuju ruang makan untuk makan siang,dan sesudah makan aku naik kembali ke kamarku untuk belajar,namun disaat akan masuk ke kamarku aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dan apa yang kurasakan itu benar,saat aku melihat di sudut kamarku ada seorang anak laki-laki dengan ekspresi wajah datar sedang menungguku sambil membawa sebuah pedang.

"Hei,apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku?Dan mengapa kau membawa pedang?"Tanyaku memberanikan diri.  
"Apa itu kata-kata yang akan kau katakan kepada seseorang yang telah menyelamatkan nyawamu?"  
"Menyelamatkan nyawaku?Apa maksudmu?"Aku menjadi benar benar bingung sekarang.  
"Ya,aku telah menyelamatkan nyawamu! Coba lihatlah apa yang ada dibalik pintu itu!"  
Aku pun menuruti perkataanya dan aku merasa sangat terkejut karena aku melihat mayat sesosok serigala bertubuh manusia yang bersimbah darah dengan bekas tebasan pedang dibagian dadanya.  
"Apa-apaan ini?"Tanyaku dengan perasaan takut.  
"Dia adalah iblis yang ingin membunuhmu!"  
"Iblis?Kau pasti bercanda!Didunia ini tidak ada yang namanya iblis! "Kataku dengan nada keras dan sedikit panik.  
"Apa kau masih tidak mau percaya dengan kata-kataku?Kalau kau tetap tidak mau percaya aku akan menjelaskan hal ini kepadamu secara perlahan-lahan hingga kau mengerti dan percaya!"

Setelah berbincang bincang dengannya akhirnya aku mengetahui bahwa ia adalah meupakansalah satu anggota "6 God of Demon".Ia ada disini karena ia sedang ada misi untuk mencegah bangkitnya sang malaikat pembunuh iblis "Les saints anges" yang terdiri dari 13 malaikat suci yang merupakan musuh utama para juga memohon bantuanku untuk menjadi partnernya selama ia berada didunia ini,karena disini ia tidak dapat mengeluarkan kekuatannya secara bebas tanpa adanya partner yang bertugas sebagai perantara dan sebagai penyuplai dari sinilah kisah petualanganku dimulai…

22-07-2012


End file.
